Easter With Matt & Mello
by PuddlezOnThaMoon
Summary: Matt i still haven't found my Easter eggs you better have gotten' me some' Matt's POV on spending Easter with Mello. T for colorful language. Hints of yaoi. Please Read/Review. One-shot.


Easter With Matt & Mello

Matt's POV

I was rudely awoken on that fateful day by another one of Mello's many mood-swings. I hadn't gotten to sleep until 4 A.M. the night before as I was so immersed with my Halo 3 game.

Although I had played it a thousand times before it was still one of my favourite games. I eventually found myself completing the game and making a new high score around 4 A.M.

Without even having a shower I crashed on the worn-out couch, in what some would say was the living room of Mello's and my apartment. Then only five hours later Mello woke up.

It wasn't the slamming of his bedroom door that woke me, nor the continuous strain of F-words coming from the bathroom, but when he came out to get himself some breakfast and finally noticed I had not woken up from all of his racket, let alone did I give a damn.

What woke me up was when Mello stomped over to the side of the couch, and in true Mello style put his hand on my face so it covered my mouth and nose. Only then did I wake up, gasping for oxygen.

Coughing and spluttering, I shot up off of the couch. Mello, who was looking quite pleased with himself crouched down beside it. "Mello," I managed between gasps. "What the hell was that for!?"

He got up and sat next to me on the couch. It creaked from our combined weight. He threw one of his arms around me and hauled me closer to him. "Matt do you have any idea what tomorrow is?" He asked.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and with a mouthful of yawn I answered, "No, your birthday".

"Wrong!" snapped Mello "It's Easter! Easter Matt! The most important day of the year!" He practically screamed it into my ear.

"Yeah and?" I answered sluggishly.

"And I still haven't found any of my Easter eggs Matt! You better have gotten me some!"

I love the way he goes looking for his Easter eggs, wait Easter Eggs. My eyes snapped open. Oh shit! Easter. Fuck the one-day in the year that's more important then any other day.

The day I have to go and blow the budget getting Mello extra chocolate. Oh no!

The horrible memoires came flooding back from last year. I forgot to get him chocolate eggs, and for the entire day he was in one of those 'bad moods'. He wouldn't talk to me or when he was talking to me it couldn't actually be described as 'talking' more like screaming.

Oh and then the after math, the cavities oh God the cavities. Never again. I am never letting Mello go more then a day without brushing his teeth. I swear it felt more like I was the one who had three teeth pulled out, and another two drilled into too.

"So this year I decided to give you a bit of warning, so you don't repeat the same mistakes you made last year kay"?

I smiled sheepishly. Mello patted my head and walked off. As soon as he was gone I jumped up from the couch. I paced back and forth in front of my many gaming consoles.

Crap! I needed an action plan. I needed to get out and buy Mello some Easter Eggs. But I can't just run out for no particular reason he'll suspect something. But he was the one who practically said go get me some eggs. But I don't want to risk one of those 'I don't give a damn about him lectures' if he thinks I'm going to get him some eggs at the last minuet.

Dammit I feel so stressed I need a cigarette. I opened up my packet of cigarette's. Only three left. I looked down at them, then an idea popped into my head. Uh ha! It wasn't my only packet of cigarette's I had two others sitting on the floor, but Mello didn't have to know that.

I shoved the two packs in the gap between the back of the couch and the cushion. I took out one cigarette and lit it. I then walked towards Mello's room. "Hey Mello," I called opening the door just a crack.

It was dark inside. Mello's room was creepy. He never opened the blinds so you couldn't see where you were going. There were things lying all over the floor for you to trip over. And to top it off anyone who entered his room was never found again.

It was taboo territory.

All up the best way to describe Mello's room was a death trap. "Mello," I called again into the blackness.

"Mmh," came his muffled reply from somewhere amongst the darkness.

"I'm going out to get more ciggs, I've got none left".

"I only bought you some the other day," he replied.

"Yeah well I used em' all up".

"Matt you smoke too much, you need to lay off the cigarettes".

I sighed "Can we please not have this conversation again". I blew out a cloud of smoke from what remained of my cigarette.

"Whatever," he replied.

I turned on my heel, grabbed the keys to my car and headed out the front door of our apartment. I decided I would drive to the nearest major grocery store and buy Mello's stupid Easter eggs. I would also have to get some cigarettes knowing Mello if I didn't come back with cigarette's he would get suspicious, and I highly doubt he'll believe the story that I'm planning on giving up.

Heck I wouldn't even believe that. I parked my car and got out. I walked into the busy supermarket and grabbed a shopping basket. I walked up to a girl who was stacking shelves with some sort of cereal.

"Hi," I greeted bluntly, "where can I find the Ester eggs".

She giggled childishly and pointed towards an aisle. I nodded thanks and made my way towards the aisle. Little did I know it had to be the biggest goddam aisle I had ever seen. Each shelf was lined with all different sorts of Easter eggs, in all different shapes and sizes.

Great this is going to take for fucking ever. I know I could of just grabbed the first egg I saw but I had to put some form of effort into this, and knowing Mello I don't think he'll be satisfied with just one type of egg. I walked along the aisle and pulled random packets off of the shelf. By the time I had finished pacing the aisle up and down my basket was over flowing and I had around seventeen different types of Eater eggs.

I had a crunchie one, a freddo one, a dark chocolate one, a Cadbury dream one, a smarties one, a cherry ripe one heck I even had a skittles one! Since when do you associate Skittles with freaking chocolate! They were all different sizes too.

As I waited in the line to pay for the eggs I smiled to myself. The best part of this, experience (More like ordeal) would be that I am not going to have to buy Mello any chocolate for the next three weeks. The cash register woman called next and I walked up and placed the basket in front of her.

"Just that oh and a pack of cigarettes thanks".

She looked at the chocolate then at me. As she put the chocolates into a bag she began talking. "So who's all of this for? Have a big family?" she asked.

"No not really," I answered thinking of just me and Mello.

"Just one".

"Like a nephew or niece?"

What! A nephew or niece do I look old enough to be an uncle to you woman!

"Yeah something like that".

"Ahh my nephew loves chocolate but I would never get him this much".

I think she is calling me irresponsible, but I can't really tell her that all of this is for my roommate.

"No matter how much he screams and shouts and throws tantrums".

Yeah well your nephew doesn't have a gun now does he?

"No way, too much chocolate isn't good for the brains development".

Well I wonder who's genius deduction was that, cause' Mello sure as hell is smarter then this stupid cow. I mean didn't her mother ever teach her not to talk to strangers. For all she knows I could be a rapists or something.

"Alright that comes to sixty-one eighty".

"What!" I yelled.

She just looked at me, actually a lot of people were looking at me.

"Um sorry when did Easter become so expensive! Ha ha."

I am so screwed. I handed her the last of my cash for this week. There goes my petrol money, I guess I'm walking this week. And my money for any new games I want. Damn.

I walked out of the supermarket with three bags full of Ester eggs. I chucked them into the back seat of my car and lit one of my new cigarettes. I then took off for home. When I arrived back home I wrapped all of the eggs in the car park, under out apartment block, with some paper I had bought on my way home. I then stuffed all of them in the boot of my car and locked it.

There is no way Mello can find them now! The rest of the day I spent playing X-Box and Mello spent in his room. He didn't come out all day. Not even for lunch. I mean what was he doing looking at porn or something. By dinnertime I ordered a pizza and went to his door.

I knocked on his door just in case I interrupted anything. "Mello I got you some pizza," I yelled. I heard a commotion in his room then the door opened. He appeared at the door and snatched it off of me. Yeah just like Mello. He walked over to the couch and sprawled out across it.

He flicked to a random channel and started watching whatever show was on. Lucky I had saved my game. I sat grabbed my pizza and sat down on the arm of the lounge watching too. After we watched another show then a movie came on and we watched that. We both went to bed around 12AM.

* * *

The next day I was woken up by Mello yet again. This time he was shaking me to death. "Wake up Matt! Its Easter! Its Easter!" I opened my eyes and groaned. I hated being woken up so early, it was torture.

"Go back to sleep it like-" I looked at my alarm clock " 10 AM!" I rolled back over, well ten was early in my opinion.

"No Matt get up now! Go and get me my Easter eggs, now!" I heard the click of his gun now ready to fire. I poked my head out from under my arm and found it pointed at my face.

"Errrrghhh!" I moaned getting up.

"Good boy," replied Mello, putting the safety back on.

I threw a singlet on and made my way down to my car. After hauling all of the eggs back upstairs to the apartment I dropped them on the table. Mello (who was now showered and dressed) was sitting on the couch watching one of the Easter specials.

"Happy Easter Mello!" I yelled with as much enthusiasm as I could spare.

He got up walked over to the pile and investigated it. He nodded at some eggs and threw some on the floor. I'm guessing those are the ones he doesn't like. Finally when he had opened, tasted and investigated each egg he nodded approvingly.

"You remembered this time, good but I don't like dark chocolate or Cadbury dream".

I rolled my eyes "then give them to next doors cat, now can I go back to bed".

"No!" yelled Mello. "Not yet," he smiled and ran off into his room.

A few seconds later he re-appeared with a small red package. I looked at it curiously until he shoved it towards me.

"Well are you going to open it or star at it all day?"

I took it out of his hands and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a small Red egg. I stared at it. Every Ester ever since I had first met Mello I had always bought him Easter eggs. But never had I ever gotten any in return. I guess I was just surprised.

"What don't you want it?" asked Mello.

"No its not that," I replied. I smiled at the egg, "Thanks Mello".

He smiled at me then cracked open one of his many eggs. We both went and sat on the couch and watched one of the many Easter shows on TV. I sat there with Mello's arm slouched around my shoulders, on our old, worn-out couch. Watching some random crappy Easter show Mello had decided on.

Just as I started to get comfortable and relax Mello started to fidget. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something sticking into my back," replied Mello he turned around and pulled out two unopened packets of cigarettes.

"Matt?" he asked in a curios tone. Oh crap! This was going to take some explaining.

**A/N: Yay! Here's a little Easter special in dedication to my two favorite Death Note characters. I hope you all enjoyed! It's my very first one-shot so I hope that I did ok. Anyways Happy Easter everyone, I know it's a little late but hey, I was eating chocolate! **


End file.
